The prinicpal objective of this research is to develop a series of high-performance support materials for gel permeation, cation exchange, anion exchange, reversed phase, and mixed ion exchange-reversed phase chromatography. This will be accomplished through the synthesis of a series of polymeric organic coatings bonded to the surface of inorganic support materials that partition proteins non-destructively. Studies to select the most durable support will also be undertaken. Based on a theoretical analysis of the components that determine both loading capacity and separation mechanisms, experiments will be carried out to maximize the loading capacity of supports and allow multimodal separations.